


Paragons

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperation and love lead to the most insane things. And when you're a mad scientist the insane seems normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paragons

The first time Yunho comes into the small used bookstore he buys several piles of children’s books. Changmin raises his eyebrows as he rings him up, and Yunho gives him a blinding smile.

“For your kids?” he asks, and Yunho shakes his head.

“No kids for me,” he answers, “My sister’s starting as an elementary school teacher soon. I’m getting her books for her classroom.”

Changmin nods. He thinks this looks more like the beginnings of a children’s library than something for a classroom, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Do you need help taking them to your car?” he asks when he finally finishes ringing up all the books. The man’s bought more then Changmin’s paycheck worth in children’s books.

“That’d be great,” answers Yunho, voice all too chipper and happy for any normal person.

They load up the trunk of his nice silver Audi, and Yunho tells him he’ll be sure to come back, that it’s the nicest used bookstore he’s ever been to. Changmin thinks it’s a dump, but he doesn’t tell him that.

The second time Yunho comes into the bookstore he drops a huge pile of antique books onto the counter.

“Ever buy any normal books?” Changmin asks, and Yunho laughs, embarrassed.

“They’re for decorating,” he says, nodding, “My parents are coming next week, and I need to make my house look presentable. I’ve read a few decorating magazines. All of them say antique books are great decorations,” he nods again, “First I have to clean though,” he admits with an embarrassed smile.

Changmin laughs a bit at his story, “My shifts almost over,” he tells him, “If you’d like some help I’d be more than happy to clean.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow, a grin growing on his face, “You actually like to clean?”

Changmin nods, “It’s calming,” he answers.

That’s how he ends up going home with Yunho and spending the rest of the evening cleaning up his house that Changmin really wasn’t expecting to be that bad. There’s clothes and random papers strewn everywhere. Take-out food boxes litter the coffee table, and Yunho’s useless at cleaning.

He gets distracted by some weird cheap toy lying on his floor when Changmin’s told him a billion times to go find his vacuum. Eventually Changmin kicks him into his bedroom while he finishes up the living room.

Yunho’s a mess of apologies afterwards, and he treats him to the fanciest dinner Changmin’s ever had at some snooty restaurant a few blocks away.

They exchange phone numbers after that, and Changmin takes a very, very long shower when he gets home.

The first official date they go on, Yunho takes him bowling. Changmin doesn’t have the heart to tell him he absolutely hates bowling so he goes along with it. Yunho figures it out quickly by the way Changmin can only smile when Yunho jumps up and down about getting a strike and never hits more than two pins himself. They finish early, and walk around a park instead.

They get some street food together, and Changmin doesn’t flinch away like he usually does with dates when Yunho holds his hand.

Changmin finds out quite a bit about Yunho during their walk. He’s a scientist for a living, two years older than him, and has more energy than is good for him.

It’s like taking a puppy out on a walk. He points out every “weird” thing he sees with an overenthusiastic laugh, watches squirrels and will jerk Changmin away randomly because he sees something exciting.

Changmin loves it. Every bit of it.

They start dating after that. Most of their dates consist of lounging around Yunho’s house, but Changmin likes the simplicity of it. He likes Yunho showing him weird toys he’s bought and explain in unneeded detail the physics behind them.

Yunho likes how he actually reads the antique books Yunho’s bought for decoration. Likes how he’s seen every movie that Yunho owns and is constantly suggesting more. He loves that awkward smile he gets when he admits he doesn’t have the DVD and has no idea where to rent them. Yunho always keeps mental notes on which ones he recommends, and he buys them all plus a few extras when he goes to the store.

It’s the nicest and easiest relationship wither of them have ever been in. It only takes one time in the bedroom before they’re completely fine with sharing all their kinks.

Changmin likes to be in control but dominated. From under Yunho he’ll tell him exactly what he wants and how hard he wants it. He likes to bite, but only if Yunho bites back harder. He likes to scratch at Yunho’s back, but only if Yunho leaves marks of fingernails along his arms. He likes to give blowjobs more than receive them, which Yunho appreciates fully.

He likes the suddenness when they fuck somewhere else than the bedroom. He likes feeling like he’s just that irresistible, and Yunho obliges all of it because he’s so eager to please.

Changmin’s just as willing to fill all of Yunho’s desires as well. He’ll tie him to the bed and spend hours on top of him, teasing him with kisses and bites until they’re both too far gone to have any restraint and fuck like animals.

Other times they fuck long and sweet, with words of love and meaningful praises. Yunho loves how Changmin slinks into his arms after those times, folds himself against him and falls asleep like Yunho’s his personal living pillow.

When he invites Changmin to live with him, there’s only a few things of Changmin’s to sort through.

A week after Changmin moves in is when he finally saunters tiredly down to the basement to look for Yunho. What he finds leaves him wide eyed with his mouth hanging open.

It’s like something out of the movies. Every superhero movie and silly cartoon’s scientist’s dream laboratory. Yunho’s messing with chemicals in a sealed off glass room. And Changmin waits for himself to be noticed.

Yunho shoots over the moment he sees him, “Changmin,” he greets, nervous as if he’s expecting a long angry speech.

“What is this, Yunho?” he asks.  His eyes are still jumping all over the lab.

“My lab,” he answers truthfully, “I told you. Told you I was a scientist.”

Changmin nods, “Yeah, guess you did,” a small smile appears on his lips, “You know… I guess I can deal with this. Being with an eccentric genius.”

Yunho grins and wraps him in a tight hug, “Thank you,” he whispers against his cheek, “We need to celebrate now. I’m taking you out.”

They go out to eat that night, and Yunho explains more about his job. How he sells his inventions to organizations that need what he makes. He never works with the government, he tells him, and Changmin nods at all the new information.

The new truth in the relationship has it’s downsides. For one thing, it’s now normal for Yunho to leave random experiments or parts of them strewn about the house, which Changmin complains about to no end, but all Yunho has to do is smoosh him against a soft couch or bed and cuddle him for a bit and he calms down.

Changmin first gets sick a year after they’ve lived together. He throws up almost everyday, and it’s impossible to get him to eat more than one meal a day. Changmin demands to be taken to the hospital even though Yunho swears he can take much better care of him, but the doctors can’t tell them what’s wrong with him.

So Yunho takes care of him at home as best he can.

A little less than a year after his hospital visit, Changmin wakes up feeling the best he has in years. The air seems cleaner than normal. Breathing is easy and calming. There’s no upset feeling in his stomach, no bad taste in his mouth. His body doesn’t feel heavy. It feels light and perfect. The room seems clearer than ever, the bed sheets softer than before. When he gets up to find Yunho it’s like he can feel every fiber in the thick carpet.

Yunho’s in the kitchen sipping some type of odd colored juice, and his eyes light up when he sees Changmin standing.

“Changminnie,” he whispers out, and Changmin smiles big back at him. They embrace, tight and lovingly like they used to, and they spend the entire day in bed with soft, sweet touches.

It only takes a few weeks for their relationship to get back to normal, but even then there’s differences.

Changmin doesn’t scratch as easily as he used to. Any marks Yunho leaves disappears in about an hour, and Yunho has a hard time to keep up with his enthusiasm and need.

One night Yunho wakes up with Changmin not in his arms. He finds him in the living room, tears streaming down his face.

“Come to sleep, baby?” he suggests, petting his soft head of hair.

“Yunho,” he sobs out, and he wraps his arms tight around his neck, “Yunho I can’t. I want to sleep. But I can’t. I want to sleep, want that comfort. But I’m not tired. I’m never tired.”

Yunho shushes him and kisses away his tears.

Changmin pushes him away just enough to look into his eyes, “You did something to me, didn’t you?” he asks.

Yunho’s lips part, “To save you,” he whispers, “I saved you, Changmin.”

Changmin shakes in his arms, “Don’t do things without my permission,” he tells him, and Yunho lets him go.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted you to be happy, and you should be. I saved you. I made you perfect.”

Changmin doesn’t reply, he sinks back down into the couch, “Go to sleep, Yunho.”

Yunho does.

They don’t speak for a month after that. Changmin never comes to check on him in his lab. He rereads all their books, rewatches all their movies, and Yunho watches as he slowly drives himself crazy.

“You should get out,” Yunho tells him, “Go somewhere. It’ll make you feel better.”

Changmin nods and spends an entire week away from the house.

When Yunho turns forty, Changmin still looks young and perfect. No wrinkles, eyelashes still abundant and lush, a soft glow to his skin, but Yunho’s different. He looks older than his age, and Changmin knows it’s because of the long hours he spends down in the basement.

He tries to get him to work less, but Yunho tells him he has things he needs to perfect. Things he needs to do for him, so Changmin lets him have his way. Lets him work himself to death.

One night when he comes back up, Changmin’s waiting at the door. He cups the face, traces the lines appearing on his skin.

“Why can’t you do this for yourself?” he asks him, “Make yourself young and invincible like you did me.”

Yunho places a hand over his, “I’m not sure what all I did to you,” he admits, and Changmin withdraws his hand immediately.

“I was desperate,” Yunho tells him, trying to get him to stay instead of storm off, but Changmin’s already out the door.

Yunho comes to him on the couch another night with a syringe in his hand, “I’ve made you something,” he tells him, “It’ll let you sleep,” Changmin eyes widen at his promise, “Do you want it?”

Changmin nods at once, and Yunho injects it into his blood stream with care.

Changmin sleeps for an entire month, the only sign he’s still alive his soft breathing.

In the next couple decades to come, Changmin hardly leaves the house, and Yunho hardly leaves the lab.

When Changmin should be fifty-eight, and Yunho sixty, something comes up from the basement that Changmin doesn’t expect.

Standing in front of the couch is Yunho. The twenty-eight year old version of Yunho that Changmin fell in love with.

“I did it Changmin,” he whispers, and Changmin wrenches back when the man tries to touch his face, “I’m here with you. I’ll be here with you forever.”

Changmin stares, he doesn’t know how to reply or how to properly react. He finally lets Yunho touch him, and it feels human. It brings hope to his heart, that this really is Yunho.

“I’m here for you now, baby,” he tells him, and Changmin cries and hugs him.

He never goes down to the basement, fearing what he’ll find there.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on several things including the movie Transcendence, my sims game, and Amna's hc meme game on tumblr.


End file.
